


Teacher's Pet

by TheOriginalAdvocate



Series: Biology 101 [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: College AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Student!Scout, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher!Medic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalAdvocate/pseuds/TheOriginalAdvocate
Summary: Jeremy is a freshman in college. Ludwig is a professor. Their relationship is strictly as a student and an instructor, right?---Biology 101 Redux. Never write fanfiction while you're sick, kids.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> You might be thinking, "Dude, why are you bringing this fic that hardly no one read back?" Well, here's why: it sucked but I'm too lazy to delete it and start from scratch. So it's all going to be from one POV this time.

Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man. Jeremy couldn't hardly believe his luck. It's the first day of classes and he's already slept through his damn alarm.

_"College won't be like high school. You'll actually be held accountable for being late."_

Considering how often he was late in high school, the thought of what could come now scared him.

He ran up the stairs to the building and rushed down the hall to where he thought his class was supposed to be. "Room 245... 245... Here it is!"

He could see a man standing at the front of the room, talking. Maybe he could sneak in and wouldn't get called out. He carefully opened the door and slipped in, making sure it didn't slam behind him.

"Yes, you make a very good point. Now, if you turn to the next page of your syllabus, you'll find– Oh. Can I help you?"

Shit. Jeremy could feel himself getting warm. "Um, yeah. Is this Bio 101 with Professor Weiss? Sorry, I'm a little late."

The man's face was unreadable. "That's alright. Take a seat and come see me at the end."

He nodded and grabbed a seat in the front row, trying to ignore the scattered giggles and whispers.

"Where was I? Ah, yes. On the next page, you'll find the rough estimate of all of the due dates."

Everything passed in a blur. People asked questions about the syllabus. The professor answered them. He gave them a lecture on the use of technology or something like that.

"Well, I think that covers pretty much everything for today... Feel free to leave a few minutes early." Now came the moment of truth.

As soon as everyone had left, Jeremy quietly approached. "Um, Professor Weiss?"

"Ja?" Oh. So he was German, not just someone with the last name.

"You said you wanted me to see you after class?"

The professor pondered for a moment. "Ah, right. So here's your syllabus." He handed him a paper packet and turned to grab his briefcase that sat on the desk. "Oh, and can you tell me your name? I'll just mark you as present since you were only a few minutes late."

"Thanks. It's Jeremy."

He pushed up his glasses and checked his watch. "Well, Jeremy, I'll have to be on my way now. It was a pleasure to meet you. See you in the lab on Wednesday?"

"Uh, yeah. See ya."

Well that was different. He wasn't yelled at or sent to whatever you called the college principal. Maybe college wouldn't be so bad after all...

He checked the time on his phone. 8:50 am. "20 minutes before my next class. Huh. Guess I have some time to kill."


	2. Being a TA is Not a Qualification for Microscope Calibration

After the mishap with his alarm and being late to class, Jeremy found the rest of his first and all of his second day went smoothly. Now it was Wednesday. A lab day, as he had heard it said.

"Good morning, class," Professor Weiss said cheerfully as soon as it was time for class to officially begin. "I know it's rather early, but lab days are going to be more fun than sitting in a lecture hall. We'll be getting up close and personal with the study of living things. Now, I hope you get along with who you're sitting across from. They'll be your lab partner for this next unit. Take a minute to introduce yourselves."

Jeremy met eyes with the person sitting across from him. "Hi. I'm Jeremy."

"Name's Phoenix." Well, it was certainly fitting. With hair that fiery red, you can't be named anything but something like that. "Nice to meetcha."

"Where are you from?"

"Las Vegas. You?"

"Boston."

Phoenix laughed. "That's quite a distance, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I had to fly out here."

"That makes the almost 5 hour drive I had nothing! What brings you all the way out here to Teufort?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I have a track and field scholarship. Money's tight back home, so the only way I could go to college is if I had a scholarship. So school is pretty much paid for. Plus, it was a one-way ticket out of Boston."

"I can understand that. Being a TA here doesn't pay much, but it takes some of the stress off of my family and I don't have to pay tuition."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah! I'm actually a junior. I'm just helping with this class."

So now he's paired up with the TA. That's almost like being the teacher's pet. He figured he might as well have crawled up under a rock and died at this point. How's he supposed to respond to that?

Professor Weiss cleared his throat. "Okay, that's enough of that."

Saved by the professor.

"Today we'll be doing something simple. You'll each be taking a swab from your cheek and observing it under a microscope. All of your materials are on your lab tables. If you need help, just ask."

Jeremy turned to Phoenix. "Ready to take swab or whatever?"

"Sounds good."

The two swabbed their cheeks and placed them on the slides as you're supposed to.

"You see anything yet?"

"Nope..."

"You think it's the settings?"

"How'd I know? You're the TA."

"Think we should ask for help?"

Jeremy tried turning the knob one last time and sighed. "Yeah, we should." He raised his hand. "Uh, Professor Weiss? Can we get some help over here?"

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked as he came over.

"We're not getting anything," Phoenix quipped.

"Hm... Let me see..." The professor took his glasses off and fiddled with the settings in the microscope. "Aha! It just needed a little bit of calibration."

Jeremy peered into the microscope, trying to ignore his professor standing right next to him. "Woah. That's kinda cool!"

"Mmhm. Can you make out the parts of the cell?"

He felt goosebumps raise on his arms from how low the professor's voice got. "I see a little sorta black dot in the middle of a blob..." He looked back up.

"That's the nucleus."

"So what does–"

"Hey, Professor!" A girl called from the back of the room.

Well, nevermind then.

Phoenix giggled. "Looks like someone's got a crush."

"Huh?"

"Oh don't think I didn't notice."

Jeremy felt his ears burn. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What did he smell like?"

"What kind of question–?"

"What did he smell like?"

"A little bit like Old Spice and apples."

Phoenix giggled again. "Yep. You definitely have a crush."

He felt the burn spread from his ears to his face. "I don't. I-I just happen to have a sensitive nose."

"I give it a month."


	3. Cow Eyes

10 meters. 20 meters. 50 meters. He runs and runs and can't seem to slow down when the coach waves wildly for him to. When he finally does, he walks over tiredly with a sheepish look on his face.

"How'd I do this time?"

The coach looks at the stopwatch, then the paper, then to him. "You beat your time by 10 seconds, Jeremy. You just gotta work on the slowing down part."

"I know. I'm getting better, though!"

"That you are. Tell you what, kid. Run another couple of laps and I'll let you go a little early."

Jeremy wasn't about to say no to that. He ran at a comfortable pace and then went to grab his stuff. "I'll see ya next practice, man," he said to one of his fellow runners. Then he went to his car, got in, and drove across campus back to the main lot.

As he headed towards his dorm, he noticed Professor Weiss a few spaces over. "Hey, Professor!" He jogged over to him. "Need some help?"

The older man pushed his glasses up. "Oh, hello Jeremy. Could you take these boxes?"

He stacked them up carefully, unsure of the contents. "So what's in these?" As they approached the door, he reached out and opened it, trying to not lose balance.

The professor chuckled. "It's part of your dissection lab tomorrow."

The way he laughed made something inside Jeremy churn. What could that mean? "You're not gonna have us dissect frogs, are ya?"

"Well, no. Could you get the door for me again? Thanks. It's a little bit of a joke between Phoenix and I, so I specially ordered these."

They set the boxes down on one of the lab tables. "Can I look?"

The professor nodded.

He nervously opened one of the boxes, careful not to break the styrofoam. Inside, he saw... "Cow eyes?"

"Natürlich. Do you want to know the story?"

"Will it make me puke?"

"Maybe. Most likely not."

Jeremy shrugged. "I guess you could, then."

The professor placed the lid back on the box. "Despite what a lot of American media says, living in East Germany wasn't always so bad. We played pranks and stirred up trouble not unlike you, probably."

He snorted. "You? A troublemaker? I doubt it."

"It's true," he laughed. "One day, my friend Erik and I snuck up to the biology lab before class and waited until we say the teacher–Frau Schmidt–everyone hated. Just as she passed under the window, we dumped the cow eyes we were supposed to dissect in class that day right onto her head!" The professor started laughing to hard he wheezed. "Let me tell you, nothing is scarier than an angry German woman."

When it came time to leave, Jeremy found he couldn't wait to dissect them.


	4. Wet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content. Proceed at your own caution. If this makes you uncomfortable, go to the note at the end for the quick summary.

_They pressed against each other, hands roaming over their bodies. Jeremy's head fell back as the mystery person sucked on his neck._

_"Oh God," he breathed._

_A gentle yet firm hand pressed on his chest, causing him to fall back on the bed. He all but ripped his clothes off and eagerly awaited his partner to do the same. The dim glow of the lamp only illuminated the–oh, it was a man–man's body. He was well-toned but had a soft layer of pudge from middle age setting in._

_The mystery man–lubed and Jeremy prepared thanks to the magic of dreams–lined himself up with Jeremy's entrance. "You sure you still want to do this?" Where had he heard his voice before?_

_He bit his lip and nodded, spreading his legs just a little wider. "Yeah..."_ _Then the man pressed in slow. Jeremy could hear him breathing as he let him adjust. "Please... Start moving."_

_He gripped Jeremy's hips and started to thrust, no, pound into him. "Gott im Himmel. Du bist so schön..."_

_Oh._

_That's where he knew the voice from._

_Professor Weiss._

_"Get on your hands and knees." His voice was commanding like a military officer._

_Jeremy complied, trembling. He could feel him slip inside him again. His hips collided with his over and over. The professor gripped his hair tightly and pulled his head back._ _He moaned and arched his back._

_Suddenly everything stopped. The professor was gone. He was laying sprawled on the bed and an ache filled his chest._

It was the first dream Jeremy had ever woken from both crying and with a major boner. He wiped his face and grabbed his phone. 7 am on a Saturday? His roommate was still fast asleep. Should he crank one out now or try to make it to the showers?

"Well, the showers are less messy," he muttered to no one and awkwardly climbed out of bed to get his things.

When he finally made it to the showers, he wasted no time stripping and getting in. It was the fasted he'd ever jacked off in his life. He wondered the entire time if maybe he was in love with his professor.

His answer hit him as he came. As he spurt on the floor near the drain, he caught himself nearly calling out "Professor Weiss" and felt an all-too-familiar ache make a home next to his heart. Or maybe it was in his heart?

His stomach growled. This day was going great already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month after the cow eyes, Jeremy has a wet dream about Professor Weiss and now he realises that he's attracted to him.


	5. Gehirnerschütterung und Sehnsucht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first year the class times and lab times varied by a couple of hours. For the sake of the story, we'll say his class takes places from 8-9 am and then the next class but his lab goes from 10-11:30am.

Damn him lingering behind to help clean up after his lab. Damn him subtlety flirting with Professor Weiss. Damn him for losing his footing in a puddle and falling.

Sometimes the universe grants you a moment where you and the person you're crushing on have that moment where they connect. Writers (mostly fanfiction writers, he knew from his days of Fanfiction.net) lathered that shit on THICK. Jeremy thought maybe he'd have that moment too if he caught his professor at just the right moment.

Sometimes the universe likes to kick you in the (metaphorical) balls and spit on you while you're down. Which is what he felt like just happened.

"Oh mein Gott! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Did he have a stroke?

He groaned and tried to sit up. "Wha...?"

"Ich hörte dich fallen und ich–"

Jeremy rubbed the back of his head and held up his other hand. "Um, I don't know what you're saying, Professor."

"Ich– Oh! Englisch... Ich muss Englisch sprechen." The professor muttered to himself like he was trying to rewire his brain. "Sorry, Jeremy. You startled me is all."

He waved his hand. "S'okay. I think I just cracked my head when I fell."

"I heard you fall and... Well that's pretty much everything." The professor stood and extended his hand to help Jeremy up. "I need to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"Okay?" He sat down in the chair near one of the lab tables.

The professor made him follow his finger with his eyes to check for any trouble along with his pupil dilation. Jeremy tried his best to focus all of his attention on what was being asked of him, but he could only concentrate on the smell of apples that seemed to hover around him. "Well, I don't see any sign of one. Just make sure to get checked out if you feel any more disorientation or anything."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ja."

"Why do you always smell like apples?" Maybe he shouldn't have asked. He could feel shame filling him from the chest up.

To his shock, Professor Weiss started to laugh. "I've been asked many strange things, but this–what's the phrase?–really takes the cake!" He caught his breath, coughing a little. "It's, ah, my shampoo."

He stared blankly for a moment in shock. "Smells nice."

"On second thought, maybe you do have a–"

"I think I've fallen for you!"

"Tut mir leid, was?"

Jeremy took a shaky breath and let it out slow. He was in it for the long haul now. "Professor I think I... I think I've fallen for ya. Hard. Um, metaphorically. Not just literally."

"Oh..." Now it was his turn to have a blank look. "I... Jeremy we can't– I mean we shouldn't– I..." He glanced at the clock then squared his shoulders. "I have to get to my next class."

He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said anything. I... You're right! Probably just a concussion." He laughed but there was no joy in it. "I'll just go now." He grabbed his bag from the table across the way and made for the door.

"Jeremy, wait."

He turned around. "What?"

The professor huffed and shook his hands by his side nervously. "Ich sollte das wirklich nicht tun," he mumbled to himself. "Ach, verdammt." He grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders and kissed him.

Jeremy felt frozen in shock before kissing back. He felt like time froze around them and it wasn't until his lungs ached that he remembered that he did, in fact, have to breath at some point. "Professor Weiss... We... I..."

He stepped back and smoothed out his shirt. "Meet me at the cafe when you can."

"I get out of class at 1."

"I'll be there at... 1:05 if time is forgiving. Now I really must go. My next class begins in half an hour and I need ample time."

Jeremy was left in the room alone. His hand idly made its way up to his lips as he tried to process what just happened.

Cafe. 1 o'clock.


End file.
